There's Light At The End Of The Tunnel: A Kamisama Hajimemashita Story
by Amariyah Loves Anime
Summary: Angel(My Oc) finds a girl with a piece of paper stuck to her forehead crying on a bench with a gym bag next to her, she was worried for the girl, so she asked her what was wrong, they talked for a bit, the girl kept downing herself so angel made her feel better, what will happen when the girl kisses angels hand and asks her to visit her home, to tell her family she's not returning
1. Chapter 1

Name: Angel Aika Fujita

Age: 18 years old

Eye color: Reddish brown

Hair color: Dark brown/red

Hair length: Waist length and very curly

Weight: 110 pounds

Style: She has to wear anything that she can find in her closet.

Parent(s): Mother: Heaven Fujita (deceased) African American women, Carmel skin, brown eyes, shoulder length curly dark brown hair, 5'6, died at age 29.

Father: Akio Fujita, Japanese man, tan skinned, brown eyes, Short black hair, 5'9, unemployed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reality Of Life

" That's right sweetie, strum that chord right there." A woman said to her six year old daughter.

"Like this mommy?!" The six year old asked her mother, smiling brightly at her as she strummed the chord of the guitar.

" Yes baby." The woman replied while kissing the top of her daughters head as she stood up. " You keep practicing sweetie, I'm gonna go and start dinner before your daddy gets home."

" OK mommy, what are we eating today? huh huh huh?!" The six year old asked while bouncing up and down on her little purple stool.

" Hahaha, were having your favorite today." The woman replied, smiling.

The girl gasped and sat her miniature guitar on its stand and ran into the kitchen and grasped her mother's leg.

" Really mommy?! Were gonna eat chicken Alfredo?!" The little girl asked while looking up at her mother smiling.

" Haha, yes we are, now go finish practicing." The mother said to her daughter.

" Yes mommy." The six year old trotted back into the living room and continued her guitar lessons while singing her favorite song " Hajimari No Kaze" her father taught her that song, and her mother learned it and sung along with them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Do you fucking here me?!" A loud yell broke the eighteen year old out of her musings.

" I'm sorry father, could you repeat that? " The girl asked while putting the last dish she washed in the drying bin.

" Ugh! Open your fucking ears when I talk to you, I'm not about to keep repeating myself aika!" The man yelled at his daughter. " Now I said go to the corner store and get me some cigarettes!" He yelled again.

" Yes sir." Angel said.

Angel wiped off her hands on the towel and went to her room to grab her purse, knowing that her father wasn't about to pay, because he didn't have any money.

" And hurry back!" He yelled at her.

" Yes sir." The girl bowed to her father before leaving.

Her name? Angel Aika Fujita, she's now eighteen years old. Every since her mother died, her father moved them to Japan, in a neighborhood in Tokyo, as the years progressed, he became more and more monstrous towards her and refuse to call her by her first name, only by her middle name, besides that, she is a high school student, to be more specific, she's a senior, this is her last year in high school, and after her school hours are done, she has a part time job at a restaurant called " Animazing " it's an anime themed restaurant, and her job is to entertain the guests with her musical abilities.

Angel's Pov

When I got to the corner store, I went in and got what my father told me to get him, and I grabbed me a box of pocky, and went to the checkout counter.

" Ohhh, my favorite customer." The perverted cashier said. " Is this all you getting today babe?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and settled with a nod.

" So, when are you gonna let me take you out on a date?" He asked. " You know, I can show you a real good time." He said in a tragic trying to be seductive voice.

" I have to get home." I stated in a low voice while handing him the amount of money the stuff costs.

" I'm sure you can spare a few minutes, how about we talk for a bit, service is slow today anyways." He said while handing me my bag of stuff.

" I'm sorry, it's late and I have to go home." I said while putting on an apologetic smile and I turned around and walked out of the store.

I took a deep breath as the cool crisp night air tussled my hair and dress, I looked up at the moon.

" It's a full moon tonight." I said to myself.

" Beautiful isn't it?" I heard a masculine voice say from behind me.

I swirled around, my heart pounding non stop, standing in front of me, I saw the man who works in the corner store, and he had a smile on his face, and it didn't look like a relatively good smile either, so I started to back away.

" I'm sorry to intrude, I just saw that you hadn't left yet, and you were looking up at the moon, so I decided to come out and get some fresh air, and have a little chat with you." He said while walking towards me and I instinctively backed away.

" I'm sorry, I have to go home." I said as I turned away and began walking, well, speed walking.

" OK miss, I'll see you around then." He said while waving, with a sadistic smile on his face.

I continued to speed walk all the way home, and when I finally got to my door, I took out my key and unlocked the door, and walked in, I covered my head and ducked as I saw a beer bottle coming at me full force, it burst against the wall, beer and shards of glass getting all over me. I looked up and saw my father struggling to stand up straight, he had a malicious look in his eyes as he walked over to me and jacked me up by the sleeves of my dress and he threw me against the wall.

" Didn't I tell you to hurry the fuck up?! I took you a fucking hour to walk to a fucking corner store thats just down the fucking street!" He said yelling in my face.

" It only took me twenty minutes father." I said.

*Slap*

" You don't fucking talk back to me!" He yelled in my face. "Now give me my shit!"

I reached into the bag while the other hand was on my stinging cheek and was about to get his cigarettes, but he tore the bag out of my hand and threw me aside and looked inside of the bag.

" This is what was taking so long? Your fat ass is always getting food!" He shouted while dumping my box of pocky on the floor and stepping on them. " Next time do what I ask and we won't have a problem, you got that?!" He yelled while pointing his finger in my face.

" Yes sir." I said as I flinched, and brought my arms up to cover my face, thinking that he was about to hit me again.

" Now get the hell out of my face." He said as he stumbled back to the living room.

I scrambled to my feet and ran to my room, I opened my screen door and went inside and closed it behind me, I slid to the floor, tears one by one streaming down my face.

" What did I do to deserve this? " I thought to myself as I brought my knees up to my chest and put my head on my knees as I wrapped my arms around my knee's.

I begin to sob quietly, until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter3:Strange Dreams And Weird People

" Hahaha, I found you wench, now, be a good little girl and sit still for me, this won't take long at all." The strange man said to the obviously shaken up teen.

" Just leave me alone!" She yelled at him, tears threatening to fall. " Just go away!"

The man jumped at her, tackling her to the ground.

" Your all mine." The man said as his skin begin to tear off, revealing hideous scaly green and black skin.

The man begin to change into a monster before her very eyes, the girls eyes grew wide, as she found her voice and begin to scream for help, the monster leaned down and ran his slimy tongue across the girls neck, making her gag in disgust at how awful smelling his breath was, she came back to her senses when she heard the tare of fabric.

" I will have your virgin body, yes, then I will devour you." He said laughing as he continued to rip off her kimono.

She began thrashing around trying to get away, but her efforts were futile, he had her in his strong grip, as he ripped off the rest of her kimono, revealing her completely nude body.

" Yes, you are a beauty, I will enjoy the time we spend together." The monster said while he begin undressing himself, the girl took that time to try and escape the monsters grasp, but it was impossible, he was straddling her, her arms pinned by her sides, he untied the sash of his kimono and let it drop to the ground, as his kimono fell to his feet as well.

Tears came to the girls eyes as thoughts about the horrible things this creature was going to do to her, images of his horrible face laughing as he ravish her body, images of his gruesome body on top of her, stripping her of her innocence, she'd rather him just eaten her alive.

Her thoughts disappeared from her mind as she felt him position himself at her entrance, tears falling down her face as she looked away, giving up screaming and yelling because she knew that she wasn't going to be saved.

" Are you ready wench?" The monster asked not really caring if she was or wasn't.

The girl didn't say anything as she continued to stare at the screen door, hoping it would slide open and someone would come in and save her.

" What are you doing minikui?" A unfamiliar voice asked the monster, who was just about to painfully violate the girl in the worst way.

She heard the monster gasp.

" Master beep beep beep beep beep!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel's head shot up as she realized her alarm clock was going off, she scrambled to her feet and dove for the alarm clock, hitting the top of it, instantly shutting it up before her father came into her room and did something awful to her, she sighed in relief at having shut it off in time.

" Time to get ready for school." She mumbled to herself as she got up and stretched her aching muscles. " Sleeping in that position is not a good idea and what was that dream all about,it was really weird." She said to herself as another bone popped.

Angel walked over to her closet and pulled out her orange uniform with the big yellow ribbon, black knee socks, and brown loafers, then she walked over to her dresser and got out some undergarments, she walked to her bathroom, that was connected to her room, and she sat her stuff on the counter, she went over to the shower and cut it on mostly hot with a little cold, she then begin to strip her clothes off, flinching as she saw the old and new bruises on her arms and legs, she sighed as she stepped into the shower, letting the water drip through her hair and down her body, her hair automatically curling up, something she inherited from her mother.

When she was done with her bath, she grabbed a towel off of the rack and wrapped it around her body, then she grabbed another one, and began to dry her hair.

After she was done getting dressed, she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her backpack and her Galaxy Note 3 (a/n: Don't know if they have those in Japan or not but, angel is going to have one) she made sure it was on silent before she put it on her backpack, and she slid her screen door open and she walked out of her room and over to the front door, she unlocked the door and opened it, shutting it very quietly behind her.

Angels Pov

I started on my way to school, I pulled my phone and earbuds out of my backpack and put the earbuds in my ears and I turned on some music. I was walking down the road humming along to the song I was currently listening to, the wind was blowing, swishing my hair and fluttering my skirt, as I looked up, I saw a man standing in a tree, he had short white hair and vibrant green eyes, he was wearing a white gi, and green hakamas, he was waving his hands frantically, trying to get my attention, so I took a earbud out of my ear.

" Umm, yes?" I asked him.

" I was wondering, have you seen a girl, about your age, same uniform, brown hair, light brown eyes, her name is nanami?" He asked hopefully.

I smiled apologetically at him.

" I'm sorry sir, I haven't." I said to him.

He sighed and thanked me, I told him your welcome, then I bowed and continued my walk to school. When I finally got to school, I went straight to my class room and sat in the back, as usual, I was early, so I put my head on my desk and closed my eyes, glimpses of that dream from last night entering my mind, so I just sat up and took out my sketchbook and begin to draw, I started out drawing a random face, then I spaced out, my mind no longer focused on my drawing, bout time the teacher came in and students started piling in, my fingers were cramped up, which was weird because I could have sworn I stopped drawing, I looked down and saw a fully detailed drawing of a man, his eyes were hidden by his bangs, and he had very long hair, he wore a traditional kimono, like they would wear during the feudal times, but what really stood out to me was that he had two fuzzy ear on top of his head, they looked like dog ears or cat ear, I don't know what kind of ears they are but they are definitely not human, and his teeth, he had fangs that protruded from his mouth, he was smiling a malicious smile, his hand bright up in front of him, his nails long and sharp, almost claw like.

" Who is this man?" I asked myself.

" Miss Fujita, please pay attention." The teacher said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

" I'm sorry sensei." I said apologetically.

After school was over, I raced out of the doors before the other students started coming out, and I started on my way to my job. I ran though the park, but I slowed down when I saw a girl sitting on the bench, she had a gym bag sitting next to her, and a ice of paper stuck to her forehead, she had her head hanging, as if she was crying, so I walked over to her, just to make sure she was alright.

" e-excuse me?" I said as I tapped her shoulder.

She slowly rose her head up, revealing two doe hazel eyes that had tears in them.

Being the person that I am, I sat next to her and patted her back.

" What's wrong? " I asked, sincerely concerned for this stranger.

" I-im useless, I'm so useless." She whispered over and over again.

" Hey, listen to me, you are not useless, ok? Whatever happened to you, I'm sure it will get better." I said to her.

She looked up at me, her eyes going dim and dull.

" No it won't." She said while standing up, she took out a piece of paper and a pencil out of her bag, and she began to write something on it. "Can you go to this place for me, just to check and make sure the people there are alright, and tell them... Tell the that nanami said that she's ok and she loves them all, can you do that one thing for me?" She asked, with her voice cracking.

I don't know what's going on with this girl, but, I'm compelled to help her, I'm not the type to walk away from a person in need.

" Yes, I will." I said to her.

She smiled a weak smile at me, then she grabbed my hand and kissed it.

" Thank you so much miss, but I'm afraid I must go now, my bus is coming." She said while bowing to me and I bowed back.

She turned around and began walking towards the bus stop. She turned back around and mouthed the words "good luck" to me as the bus pulled up, then she got on the bus and it pulled off.

" What did she mean by good luck?" I asked myself.

I shrugged it off and continued walking, but I realized that I had to be at work, so I began to run as fast as I can so I wouldn't get fired.


End file.
